Black and Blue
by bluehyperpixie
Summary: ONE SHOT One of the HSM gang thinks she's ugly, stupid and totally undeserving of love. She even thinks her boyfriend only loves her for the popularity. When he tells her that he loves her and wants to know what is wrong.So she tells him...


**This is a random one shot that popped out out of nowhere and i really wanted to get it down. It's kind of depressing just so you know. I've never tried writing anything overtly sad so I hope it worked out okay. Please let me know how it was, so review**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own HSM** **(yet)**

'How did I manage to conceive something as ugly as you? Plastic surgery wouldn't be able to stop people saying how ugly you are behind your back! Get a job girl! It's your fault your so ugly, WHY SHOULD I PAY FOR THE MAKE UP,' shoving her onto the bed he stormed out.

Unsteadily, she stood, drawing blood as she bit her cheeks in an effort to stop crying. Looking at her face fiercely in a mirror she highlighted the imperfections. Giant caterpillars were what she had for eyebrows, tamed by daily plucking. That disgusting fat greasy forehead. She had lank, dull, horrid hair that no amount of hair products could hide. Bogey coloured eyes, short, barely there eyelashes and red eyes from constant crying and eyeliner usage. She had hollow, sharp cheek bones from starving herself. Her lips were thin, cracked and UGLY!

Frustration, fear and hollowness trapped her and tears threatened to leak from beneath closed eyelids. The girl pinched herself on the arm in a desperate bid to stop them. Eventually the dried and disappeared to wherever else lost and unshed tears go. Glancing down, she finally noticed the gouge on her hand, seeping blood silently. Suddenly she found herself shivering uncontrollably. She forced her back straight and her head high. Her nose flared as she fought the instinct to slouch away from further attack. Eventually, even the trembling stopped and there was nothing left to hide the facts. She was Ugly!

As if on autopilot she ran the hot water, threw her clothes in to the laundry basket, turned of the tap and stepped into the scalding water. Then there was a sudden frenzy of scrubbing. The grime of shame and self loathing ripped from her body without feeling. Bright red, she stepped out of the bath and pulled the plug. Manically calm she patted her body lightly dry and strangely left her hair dripping wet puddles on the floor behind her.

The light stayed on as she went to bed curled up to protect her inside from pain.

He came for her always, even in her dreams. Those shrieks echoed in her ears, even when she was alone. Pushes, pulls and smacks often, but not enough to leave marks. It didn't hurt were he struck with his hands, not any more. But his words would leave a deep throbbing ache all the way to where her heart is. Or rather where her heart would be, lately she felt as if that had died to.

The next morning she woke early and scrubbed her face hard in the sink, maybe some of the ugliness would run into the sink. Yeah... right! There was a relief in her heart as she finally covered up her flaws. She knew she would never be beautiful, but at least she could make it so that people wouldn't hate her for how she looked. Like her father.

The girl quickly erased the thought from her mind. Her father couldn't help disliking her. She was a disappointment. Not pretty or smart or talented. She had no right to be so ungrateful.

At school she sat next to her beast friend and chattered. Her mind wasn't really in it. There wasn't a point really. Her best friend wouldn't make her any prettier, or more talented. The girl in front of her was so clever at science that our girl felt her brain cells die just looking at her. The girl to hr right was so gorgeous that she ran through boys like she did lip gloss. The most talented singer in school sat behind her and to her left sat her boyfriend.

To be honest the girl didn't really know really know how it had happened. He was hot, sociable with loads of friends and he seemed to actually like her. Though obviously he needed a girlfriend who wouldn't bug him a lot and here she was, all packed and ready to go. At first, she wondered why he would even bother to go out with her. She understood everyone else in her life, friend, family but her boyfriend was a mystery. Especially after those moments when he pretended to be nice to her. She'd often sit in front of a mirror and touch her face in the same places he did. A couple of weeks ago he'd tried to go further and she'd frozen still. Seeing her change he'd backed away apologising profusely. He thought she was afraid but it was surprise that had first stopped her.

When the bell clanged loudly she reached out to tap him on the shoulder as he got up, 'hey,' she grinned hesitantly. The grin faded as he flashed her, the same fake smile he gave the others and walked away with his friends. She felt a pain in her stomach and she walked quickly to the toilet.

She rinsed her mouth out and flushed the toilet when she was done. In the mirror someone who looked like her looked back. Except all those ugly things about her were hidden. You could barely see how fat she was and the makeup was doing its job. Her spirits lifted gently. Then she noticed the line of blood trailing from her lip to her chin and they fell. Again.

The door slammed open and her boyfriend walked right in.

'This is for girls,' she told him

'I can be feminine,' he grinned, 'Oh my God! My hair is awful and messy and nasty. And my make up is just... aargh!' He said in a high pitched voice. She couldn't help but grin though it faded quickly. He turned to her, 'Your best friend told me you were here,' he didn't do it but she could tell that it he wanted to roll his eyes.

'You'll both get along fine,' he just looked at her, 'eventually.'

'Anyways, you're upset. Can I help,' he hugged her from behind and used the mirror to look at her. She just shrugged, 'Come on tell me, I can help,' she shook her head and tried to escape from his grasp,' I love you. Talk to me,' he said softly.

So she told him.

When she was done he dropped his hands and looked at her, 'I only wanted the truth, how could you lie about things like that? Poeple go through those kinds of things everyday. It's just wrong to lie like that. I don't think I want to be with someone who lies about things like that.'

'I'm not lieing - Please - Listen'

'Forget it Taylor. It's over'

Taylor watched as her boyfriend Chad Danforth left her and walked away without even looking back.

**Lozza Lav and hopfully lozza reviews**

**xxbluehyperpixiexx **


End file.
